


Demonic Control

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Series: Imagine a Smutty Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Dean, Angry Dean, Angst and Feels, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bathtub Sex, Blackmail, Bubble Bath, Choking, Daddy Kink, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Hardcore, Lust Potion/Spell, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, daddy!dean, sweet!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being on a chase after Crowley with Dean and Sam, and every time you find a clue to where he is, he gives you an orgasm with his demon powers leaving you, Dean and Sam baffled and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Interactive. There is going to be smut either way. Enjoy!

“C’mon, hurry up!” Dean snaps at you. 

“Shut up” You snap back as you come out of the motel bathroom. You toss a dirty shirt you found on the bed at him and he ducks and it hits Sam. You both start laughing at Sams face and Dean gets up to get his shower. Ten minutes later a new, fresh, good looking Dean walks out of the bathroom, steam following him in his wake.

“Hey I might have found a lead on Crowley.” Sam says perking up over his laptop. Dean walks over to them and they talk while you put your shoes on. 

“Alright, were heading to Texas!” Dean exclaims. All of a sudden you felt a jab in your groin, but it wasn't painful, it was the complete opposite. You wiggle around quietly as the boys gather their things when Sam looks at you.

“Hey, you ok?” He asks. You nod your head in response as the feeling slowly dissipates. You stand up and everything feels fine and you wonder what the hell just happened. ‘That was weird’ you think to yourself as you throw yourself in the back seat of the Impala. The next day the three of you finally reach the Lone Star State, and check into a motel. You and Sam are laying on beds; Sam on his laptop and you're watching Dr. Sexy MD. reruns. Dean pulls on his leather jacket and tells the two of you to get ready, theres a demon to interrogate. 

Getting out of the car you can feel something stirring deep inside you and it feels vaguely familiar. Dean has the demon in a trap before it can greet him.

“Tell me where he is!” Dean demands. Sam stands behind his brother, but in front of you, protectively, his hand intertwined with yours. You were still fairly new to the hunting business but you could take care of yourself. The Winchesters were just amazing men to hunt with, let alone to look at. Both men were equally gorgeous in their own way, although you could tell Sam felt inferior to his older brother. 

“I don't know!” Screamed the demon. 

“Yes you do, now tell me where Crowley is or I’ll send you straight back to hell.”

“Austin, hes in Austin. I don't know exactly where but thats all I know I swear!” After hearing the demons words, Dean ran the blade of Ruby's knife into her stomach and twisted. She dropped to the floor and orange flashed in her eyes, letting you know she went back to where she belonged. 

“Well, I guess we're going to Austin.” Dean said as he wiped the blood off the knife.

“Oh fuck” You say as you double over, both of the boys rushing to your side.The feeling was so much more intense than the last one and it dawns on you what your feeling. Youre having an orgasm. A full blown, uninhibited, drawn out climax. Theres no way this could be happening, you hadn't had sex in over a year and even when you did, your orgasms were never anything close to this. Something had to be wrong.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Sam asked putting his arms around you. His touch just made the feeling more intense and you pushed him away as you tried not to make a lot of noise. The feeling subsides moments later and you climb to your feet. 

“Ok, what just happened?” Dean said confused and pissed off that he missed something,

“I just… you know what nevermind, Im fine, lets just go.” You suggest trying to get out of telling the boys exactly what just happened, but leave it to Sam to pry for information.

“Seriously dude, you have to tell us what just happened, you were obviously in massive pain and now you're standing here fine like nothing is wrong.” Sam scolded.

“I wasn't in pain.” You say hoping that they would understand it, but of course, they didn't. Both of them looked at you, then back at each other, then back at you.

“I had an orgasm you idiots!” You yell as you flop your hands to your sides in exasperation. Their facial expression didn't change and they still looked baffled. 

“Look, whatever, Im fine now, can we go.” You say to them, your cheeks turning red from embarrassment, as you get in the car. The boys stand there bewildered for a moment then shrug their shoulders and climb in the car. About three hours later, Dean gets a call from Bobby. He says thanks and hangs up, telling Sam what he said, but you couldn't hear him over the music. You insides begin to tingle and you know where this is going. You breath slowly through your nose and out through your mouth and it hits you hard.

“Oh shit” You whine as you toss your head back and try to dig your nails into the leather seats. Sam and Dean both turn and Dean pulls the car over. Both of them are staring intently at you but you can't focus on that right now. Waves upon waves of pleasure are rippling through your body and theres nothing you can do to control it. You moan and writhe and try to find something to hang onto, settling on the door handle. Your pussy is aching and you feel like you have to touch yourself to get the feeling to stop. Squeezing your thighs tightly together you ride out the rest of your episode and then sit back on the seat and catch your breath. Your brow and neck are gleaming in sweat and your muscles ache from tensing up. You hear the boys breathing raggedly as you come back down to earth. 

“Im sorry, either all the women I've been with are faking it or you're a freak.” Dean says as he shifts in his seat. You glare at him and he winks back at you, and that was sexy enough to almost send you into another fit.

“Look, we have to figure out why this is happening to you, this has already happened twice now and-” Sam says before you cut him off.

“Three times. It happened in the hotel room in Phoenix before we left, and they seem to be getting more intense.” Dean shifts again in his seat and goes to start the car. You weren't sure if it was the roar of the engine or the vibration from the bass of Def Leppard on the radio but you felt it begin again. “Oh shit” you mutter and prepare for another episode. Sam slaps Dean on the arm and they both look back at you. 

“Hey, is it happening again?” Sam asked as you nod your head trying to be quiet. 

Within seconds it was almost like you were teleported into another world and you were on a motel bed with Sam on top of you; naked and sweating. His sweat dripped from his face and you licked it from his neck. He dove down and began pleasing you with his tongue. It felt so good, beyond anything a man has ever given you. Swirling and sucking on your clit, his fingers massaging that sweet spot inside of you, bringing you to a whole new level of bliss.

“Fuck Sam, I'm going to come, I can't hold it! Please don't stop, SAMMMMM!!!” You scream. As you orgasm subsides you open your eyes and you're back in the Impala. Both of the Winchesters were slack-jawed and Sam was blushing. 

Before anyone can say anything, Deans phone rings again.

“Hello.” Dean answers sounding annoyed and a bit out of breath. “Crowley, you know we're coming for you...what?” Dean looks back at you and bites his bottom lip. After a few more seconds he hands you the phone. You take it and a beautiful voice fills your ears.

“Hello Love, The names Crowley. Before you say anything - you're welcome, I know its been awhile since you've felt this good, so cheers. But listen, as long as the three of you are after me, those orgasms of yours are only going to get longer and more intense. Now if you listen carefully there is a way to reverse the spell.”

“How?” You snap.

“Well you see, its a little complicated so pay attention.” You listen as he explains the spell reversal. “Oh, and one other thing love, when you were having your fantasy of Moose, your body never left the car, so the boys probably heard you screaming Sams name. I wonder how turned on they are, will you get back to me on that?” You hang up the phone and hand it back to Dean. 

“Well?” Dean asked with an attitude. 

“Crowley put a spell on me, anytime we get close to finding him, I have an earth-shattering, mind-altering, orgasm. Theres a reversal, but by the time we complete it, he'll be long gone.” You say defeated.


	2. Pursuing the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose to pursue Crowley regardless of the spell hindering the chase. The boys and you get frustrated.

“So how do we reverse this spell?” Dean asked. You looked at Sam, as he hasn't spoke this whole time and you could tell he was looking at you differently.

“Look, if we get to him fast enough, we wont have to. He gave me the reversal spell but he also said that he can take it off personally. And trust me, thats much easier. Plus we need to be face to face with him anyway for my sake.” You say frustrated because you were unwilling to see if the boys would even be up for reversing the spell. It was just too much to ask of them. Crowley had ‘borrowed’ your soul a few months ago and you've been on the hunt for him ever since. He had sent one of his minions to con you into the deal so you had never seen him or talked to him until just now, but you'd be damned if you ended up being...well damned.

“Just tell us” Dean said, using his stern voice.

“Just drive Dean” You snort back. The rest of the ride to Austin you were fine, but as soon as you saw a certain exit sign, you felt your pussy start dripping. 

“Take this exit Dean, were getting close.” You say. 

“How do you know?” Sam asked you as he turned around in his seat, finally making eye contact with you as if he didn't just hear you scream his name less than an hour ago. You can't imagine how that made him feel. Did he like it? Was he really that good with his tongue? Your belly began to squirm with anticipation, or maybe it was another episode; either way, you really wanted to find out. Dean turned onto Old Hwy and before you could process what was happening, you were on a bed, with your ass in the air. 

“You like that little girl?” You hear a voice growling from behind you as he pounded into your hot, wet core.

“Yes Dean, don't stop!” You scream. You feel his hand hit your ass cheek hard and it stings but makes you moan out loud. He wraps his arms around you, one hand pinching and rolling your nipples and the other finding your clit. He keeps his tight embrace on you as he pushes you all the way down into the mattress. Youre now laying flat on your stomach and his tangled up with you, never stopping his penetration on your aching pussy. His fingers move deftly on your clit in small fast circles, and from this position you knew he was going to blow in minutes.

“Fuck baby girl, you're so god damned tight, doing so well taking this big dick of mine.” He breathed on the back of your neck.

“Yes Dean, please, wanna come on your big cock!” You groan, your voice rich with need. Within seconds you can feel his hips buck harder into you and his fingers pinch your nipples and your clit really hard, biting down on your neck as he comes forcefully inside you, causing your walls to clench around him as you came with a loud moan. You catch your breath and listen to your surroundings before opening your eyes. You know that you're back in the Impala and that most likely Dean heard every moan and every thing you said in your fantasy. Your eyes flutter open and Dean glances at you in the rear view mirror.

“One more of those, and I will make you...” Dean says, his voice trailing off when Sam shot him a dirty look.

“Im sorry” You mutter. Sam turns around and looks at you sympathetically.

“Its okay, we get that Crowley has put these thoughts into your head and is making you have these orgasms. Its not your fault.” He says.

“Yes it is.” You say, forcing your eyes away from his. “Hes taking scenarios from my actual fantasies and putting me in them. It feels so real.”

“So wait, you have thought about us...ya know, like that?” Dean says, almost flabbergasted that a woman could fantasize about him like that and never let on. You nod your head. 

“And me?” Sam says. You nod your head and he blushes and smiles quickly, slightly revealing his dimples. 

“Look are you sure you don't want us to work the reversal for this?” Sam says. You blush knowing what he would be getting himself into, what both of the brothers would be getting themselves into, and you shake your head. 

“Turn onto hwy 1100, then turn left on Manda Rd.” You said, not knowing where you pulled that information from. “There will be an old slaughterhouse on the right, and thats where he is.”

Dean followed your instructions and within ten minutes the three of you were quietly stalking the slaughterhouse you lead them to. 

“Oh shit” you exclaim, feeling yourself get incredibly horny all of sudden. “Its happening again.” You say. Knowing you have to be quiet you try to moan under your breath, not knowing if you can control yourself when you're plugged into another reality. Sam jumps over into the back seat and takes you in his arms.

“Sammy, what are you doing?” Dean quips in frustration. 

“Im keeping her quiet.” Sam says in a hushed tone as he pulls you into his lap pressing your back to his chest and putting a hand over your mouth. 

Your fantasy takes you to a bubble filled bathtub, with Sam behind you, washing your back. The smell of jasmine and lavender fill the air as you feel Sam pull you up onto his member, slowly giving you every inch of him. You moan as you adjust to his size and you begin to move, slowly grinding on him, he guides your hips to how he likes you to ride him. 

“You like that baby?” He murmurs in your ear as he wraps some of your wet hair in his hand and pulls your head back onto his shoulder exposing your neck. He nibbles on your earlobe as his other hand travels down and stops right at you clit. You can feel the movement in the water up against your clit and you're aching to be touched.

“Please Sam” You breath in a whisper “I want you to touch me. Please” He moves his fingers slightly so they rub perfectly against you every time you come down on his dick. Moments later, you know you're a goner. “P-please Sam, can I come?”

“Just a little longer sweetheart, I'm almost there.” He says softly in your ear as takes the hand from your hair and begins twisting your nipples in between his deft fingers.

“Ohh, Sam, please. I cant… I need…” You whine picking up the pace trying to get him to where he needs to be in order to come.

“Come for me honey.” He coos as he slams himself into a final time. and you both come together.

You come to moaning Sams name while grinding on his lap, his hand no longer over your mouth, but on your hips trying to slow down your grinding motions. When you realize you’re back in reality you freeze. You can feel how painfully hard he is beneath you and it goes beyond all instinct not to continue to grind on him. You move slowly and quietly off of Sam as you remember the situation you're in. You chance a look at him and you know he heard every word.

“Im sorry.” You mouth and he shakes his head.

“Its fine, at least this time you were fairly quiet.” He says as he lets out a sigh and he adjusts himself in his pants. 

“Lets get this over with, I can't take much more of this.” Dean says as he hops out of the car, heading for the trunk. You and Sam follow close behind him as you head into the building. Once inside, the three of you sneak quietly covering every corner and you come to a large door. Sam picks the lock with ease and you step over the threshold and into a long, dark hallway. There are voices ahead and you and Dean duck into one doorway, while Sam takes the one across the way. 

“Dean..” you whisper and you look at him with pleading eyes.

“Now?” He asked, almost annoyed. You moan and Dean pushes you against the wall covering your mouth. 

“You wanna come, don't you little girl?” Dean growls in your ear as he slams into you harder, and you're almost certain the pictures on the wall are going to fall down and break.

“Yes Daddy” you mutter almost incoherently.

“You wanna come all over Daddys cock?” he groans. His voice lets you know hes close. Your legs wrap tighter around his waist as he pounds into you relentlessly. 

“Yes Daddy plllleeeaaassseee!” You whine.

“Come for me, my beautiful slut!” He grunts as his release overtakes him, and you come on him hard, your walls spasming around him as you find your bliss and moan his name. 

You open your eyes and they meet a pair of beautiful green ones. You could see the terror in his eyes from trying to keep you quiet; which obviously failed because you could feel his erection pressing firmly into your pelvis. You bucked your hips against him and he sucked air between his teeth. This was becoming too much; you have had countless orgasms and you haven't even touched yourself and you were aching for some friction. You wanted a real mans touch, not a man in a fantasy.

“Are you done?” A familiar voice asks as you and Dean turn around to see Crowley.

“How ya feeling darling?” He asks you, not giving you enough time to get a word in. “Good I hope, how can I help you?”

“You son of a -”

“Oh cram it Dean” Crowley says. “You know you liked it, and so did Sam, when she was grinding up against you huh, Moose?” Crowley says cocking his head to see Sam. “Pray tell, did this little slut tell you how to reverse the spell? Im going to go out on a limb and say no. So let me tell you… In order to reverse the spell, she must tell both of you how she really feels about you and what she would want from you in regards to the bedroom. Then you must carry it out, if any party refuses to participate or if she doesn't disclose everything, and I do mean everything, anytime she gets near me, she'll be a blubbering mess.”

“Look Crowley please.” You beg. “Please just take this spell off of me and you can keep my soul.”

“What? No! Are you crazy?” Sam chimes in. “Look, Crowley, just take the spell off of her and give her her damn soul back.”

“How about...no.” Crowley teases. “Ill tell you what, the spell is off. And if you guys go on your merry little way and leave me alone, Ill give her back her soul when shes honest with herself.” He looked at you and shot you a wink. “Shouldnt be that hard, now can it?” And with a snap of his fingers, everything was gone, it was just you and Winchester brothers standing in the middle of a field on a dark starry Texas night.


	3. Reversing the Spell Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose to reverse the spell, but the boys don't know what they're in for.

“So how do we reverse this spell?” Dean asked.

“Its complicated.” You mutter. After ten minutes of trying to convince the boys to just go hunt Crowley down, they've won and you're stuck trying to put into words the spell reversal. 

“Lets just get a room somewhere and Ill explain.” You say. Dean shrugs and revs up the car. A few hours later the black sexy Impala was pulling into a hotel parking lot in nowhere Texas. All three of you get out of the car and Sam starts grabbing the bags out of the trunk as Dean goes to check in.

“Hey Dean” You call after him. He turns around and the setting sun bounces off his soft green eyes. “Get two rooms...preferably not next to each other.” You say as blush fills your cheeks. He looked at you suspiciously but gave you a nod.

“You ok?” Sam asked as you grabbed your bag from the trunk.  
“I hope so. Well see if we can reverse the spell.” You say.

“Whatever it takes, were here to help.” Sam said softly as he put a hand on your shoulder, lighting a fire inside you burned white hot.

“You say that now.” You say as Dean comes back and hands you your room key. 

“So hows this work?” Dean said. You took a deep breath and tried to center yourself.

“Dean meet me in my room in an hour.” You say.

“What about me?” Sam chimed in.

“Just….just don't go anywhere Sam.” You say letting out a sigh. You part ways with the boys and grab a notepad and a bottle of whiskey, and you begin drinking and writing down the things that you might forget to say. Before you knew it, Dean was knocking at your door. You let him in and he takes the whiskey from the table and takes a swig himself.

“So whats going on, you couldnt have been more vague about all of this.” Dean says, and you can see in his eyes hes tired. Not lack of sleep tired, but just tired from life on the road. You let out a big sigh and just decide to go for broke.

“So in order to reverse the spell, I have to tell you how I feel and you have to fulfill my fantasy...my sexual fantasy.” After you speak you wait in silence and finally look up at him. Hes standing there and he takes another sip of whiskey.

“Well, I'm up for anything sweetheart, especially after seeing your episodes, but go on and get the feelings part out of the way.” Dean says nonchalantly as if you weren't shaking. 

“I have always felt really safe with you and I've wanted you to dominate me in bed, and not just take control, I mean full on ‘I can't come until you tell me too’ kind of control.” You look up at him and he's smirking. “What?” You ask almost annoyed.

“I knew you were going to be kinky.” He beamed. Within seconds his lips were on yours kissing you deeply. 

“Theres one more thing.” You say breaking the kiss. He moans and starts kissing your neck. “I want to call you Daddy.” His body freezes on top of you.

“Oh fuck yes.” He groans into your neck. He kisses your neck until he reaches the collar on your shirt and he takes his weight off your body, getting up off the bed. He looks down at you as he stands up.

“Get up and take off your clothes.” He orders. You almost came by his words and had no idea how much edging you could take after you had been revved up for that last day and a half. You obey and stand up shedding your clothes and stepping out of them, leaving a pile of fabric on the floor. You look up at him for guidance but hes too busy eyeing your body hungrily to notice you were waiting for your next orders. A minute or so later, his gaze never leaves your body as he starts stripping, his pile mimicking yours. 

“On the bed sweetheart, on your back. I want to see the look on your face when I'm tearing up that pretty pussy of yours.” He says, his voice stern but he was nervous, you could just tell, and you all but melted from his words. You think this may have been one of his fantasies about you that you were in turn fulfilling for him. You get on the bed as you were told and wait for him to tell you what to do next.

“Open your legs baby girl, I want to see you.” He said as he crawled up the bed towards you. The sounds of his breath catching in his throat when he saw how wet you were for him made you even wetter.

“Oh baby, you're so wet for me.” he cood as he bent his head down to lick your folds.

“Yes Daddy, it's all for you.” You moan as his tongue flicked across your clit. He moaned back in response to you calling him daddy and you knew it would be awhile before Sam got his turn. Dean alternated between slowly and tenderly sucking on your clit and fingering you hard and fast; bringing you to the brink countless times until your were a sweaty, whiny pile of obscenities.

“Please fuck me Dean, please!” You moan arching your back to get more friction from his mouth. He raked his nails hard down your thighs and used his teeth to lightly squeeze your clit in punishment and you corrected your error quickly. “Please Daddy, I want you now, want you so bad - I need you to fuck me!” He hummed in approval and the vibrations from his lips sent you over the edge and you came hard in mouth, screaming his name. You're not sure when you fell back down to earth but when you did come to he was a gentleman and he was lapping up all your juices before he came up for air. The look in his eyes was almost demonic and you could tell he was going to punish you for coming before you were told.

“Now, I thought I was the one who gets to tell you when to come?” He asked, his voice gravely and deep. You sat up and was about to speak when he changed positions and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling you onto his lap. His hand cupping your ass and squeezing hard. “Now, I think that deserves a spanking, doesn't it baby girl?” He asked, and before you could respond, his hand came swinging down with a loud crack. 

“Yes Daddy, I'm sorry!” You moan into the comforter. Another slap came down and you could feel your eyes watering. 

“You're god-damned right you're sorry.” He said through gritted teeth as his rough calloused hand came down on your ass again. For all the spankings you had been pretty quiet, said from a few hmphs, but on this last one, you let out a yelp and you jumped a little causing you to feel how hard he was underneath you.

“Please Daddy, I learned my lesson, please.” You beg, not sure if you're asking him to stop spanking you or to start fucking you. He kneads your ass with both hands and rubs the skin to help soothe the ache, but you know you're going to feel it later.

“Back to where you were, legs spread wide for me little girl.” He says as he helps you off his lap and you find your first position quickly. He doesn't move, he just sits there staring up and down your body. You whine and give your hips a wiggle, hoping to entice him to do what you've been wanting for so long now.

“Patience baby doll.” He says softly as he get back on the bed. He hovers over you and gives your pussy a couple more licks, eliciting moans from your lips. Then he slowly makes his way up your body, leaving kisses and nibbles along your skin until he make it to your breasts. Taking one nipple in his mouth he sucks nosily while moaning in appreciation and you arch into his mouth. He switches nipples and does the same thing twice to each nipple, making you moan with each bit of suction. He hovers over your body and presses his erection to your wet core. You buck your hips pressing the tip into you as much as you can, but he pulls back.

“Whos in control here?” He asks sadistically in your ear as he sucks on your neck.

“You are Daddy.” You moan back and you feel his teeth pressing harder into your skin.

“Thats right little girl, I am.” He says as he pushes himself inside of you at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

“Oh Daddy, please, please fuck me with your big cock.” You moan as you try to move but you can't as he has pinned you down with his hips. He chuckles but keeps still, continuing to suck on the same spot on your neck. You clench your walls around him and he bites down hard, sucking a breath between your skin and his lips. He pushes in you as hard as he can, filling you to the max and then he quickly pulls out and slams hard into you again, sending a scream from your throat.

“Thats right baby girl take this cock of mine.” He growls as he slams into you again, setting a rhythm, using the headboard as his metronome. You moan and scratch your nails down his back and he moans back enjoying the sensation. He kisses you intensely, never stopping his assault; his tongue moving skillfully in and out of your mouth. He lifts himself up and grabs you legs, throwing them over his shoulder so he can watch himself crash into you over and over.

“Oh fuck Daddy, I'm so close, please can I come? Pleaseeee…” You moan your voice wavering with every thrust.

“You think I should let you come when you came earlier without my blessing?” He grunted, as his hips began losing their pace.

“Oh please!” Was all you could muster. He secures your ankles behind his head with one hand and brings his other hand down and uses his thumb to draw slow soft circles on your clit. The feeling was out of this world, this man was so skilled and you were sure you wouldn't be able to hold in the orgasm that uncoiling in your core for very much longer. How he was fucking you hard and fast, but his thumb was soft and slow, it was almost as if he mastered the patting his head while rubbing his belly technique; those two sensations were driving you wild. 

“Dean, I'm so close…” You cry. He pushed harder on your clit and you knew you were done for. “Daddy please…” You beg. A few thrusts later he gives you the permission you need to release.

“Come for me, come all over me baby.” He growls as his hips speed up erratically. You come hard and fast at his words and your walls bear down on him, pulling his release out of him in a vacuum like effect. He comes with a growl thats half man, half demon and he collapses on top of you. As his dick softens and the aftershocks of your orgasm begin to fade, he pulls out of you and falls on the bed next to you on his back, pulling you in his arms. You smile against his chest as your breathing returns to normal.

“So the spell is reversed now?” He says as he kisses your hair. Your pause causes him to sit up and he looks into your eyes. 

“Not exactly” You reply shyly, embarrassed that you forgot to tell him before. “Now its Sams turn.” He blinks a few times processing the information.

“Wait, so now you're going to call my brother in here and have him fuck you like I just did?” He asked as he walked over to his pile of clothes. He was angry and you were stuttering trying to explain yourself.

“No, not at all, I-I have different fantasies about Sam, I-I.. your voice trails off as he pulls his shirt over his head. 

“Thats fine I get it, Im not the one you love, I'm just the one you run too when you need a good fuck. Story of my life.” He sneers.

“Dean no!” You shout but your words fell on deaf ears as the door was already closing behind him. Tears begin stinging your eyes as you try to find a way to tell Sam that you just fucked his brother and now you wanted him to make love to you. There was no way the brothers would go through with this and you knew it was a mistake. You walk to the bathroom and start the shower, putting it on full blast, and you let the water hide your tears.


	4. Reversing the Spell Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam must help you finish the reversing of your spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I've finally come back to finish the story!

You came out of the steamy bathroom with the towel wrapped around you tight. You jumped when you saw Sam sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for you. He looked up at you from his hands as you stepped further into the room. He stood up and came by your side, taking your face in his large hands.

“Why are you crying?” He asked concerned. “And what got Dean all flustered? He just took off.” At his words, more tears began streaming down your cheeks. 

“Sit down Sam, I have a lot to tell you.” He obliged and sat down on the bed as you began telling him about your deal with Crowley and how reversing the spell would help you. 

“Look, I understand its a lot to take in” You say flustered and within seconds, he pulls you into his lap. 

“What can I do” he said as he kissed your hair and held you tight.

“Sam, in order for you to finish the reversing of this spell, you would have to make love to me. Gently take my body and make it yours. Theres just no way I could ask something that intense from you.” You say, the tears welling up in your eyes. He looks at you, his hazel eyes filled with understanding and his brow furrowing from seeing your tears. He pulls you even closer into his embrace and kisses you deeply on the lips. He leaned back to gauge your reaction and it took a second before your eyes fluttered open and your brain had time to adapt to what just happened. His eyes told you everything you needed to know and taking your non verbal cues he brought his lips back to yours once more. The towel around you fell off as you shifted on his lap, but the feeling his kisses were stirring inside you made that obsolete. He picked you up and turned around so he was on top of you, pushing your body into the mattress. After a moment your fingers fumbled clumsily for the buttons on his shirt. You took them off slowly, matching the soft sweet rhythm his tongue was creating with yours. You finished unbuttoning his shirt and he shrugged out of it and his body trembled when you brought your fingers up and placed them on his chest. His chest was was soft and his skin was warm and flushed and thats when you felt his erection digging into your hip from behind his jeans. 

“Make love to me Sam.” You say against his lips and he moans deeply as he presses into you harder. You buck up into him and reach for his belt. He wastes no time and finishes that job for you, quickly hopping out of his wranglers and getting back in the bed with you. He spreads your legs with his knees and sets himself between them, slowly lowering himself inside you. A low moan is all you're able to manage as you mouth hangs open from sheer pleasure and you can feel it becoming dry. As he sets himself fully inside you he leans his body weight back onto and his lips find their way back to yours. He begins to move slowly in and out of you and he stretches you from the inside bringing his name; a moan to your lips. 

“You feel so good, I've been wanting this for so long.” He breathes against your lips, bringing a hand up and caressing your face, wiping the tear that was falling from the corner of your eye. “Shhh my love,” he coos “Its alright, I'm right here.” His words put you at ease and your body relaxes a little more around him. He brings a his other hand and places it in the small of your back, lifting you up and he shifts so you're on his lap, grinding on him and somehow he feels deeper inside you. You wrap your arms around his neck and drop your head back letting out a moan.

“Oh Sam” You groan as he moves your hips in just the right way so your clit is grinding on the patch of hair that sits on the top of his shaft. Without warning or cause, you shatter around him in a million pieces. Both of his hands are on your shoulders, pulling you down on him as he bucks up into you as he places gentle kisses along your neck and collarbone. He doesn't stop his fluid motion as you ride out your orgasm and if anything, it is intensified. Your legs are shaking and he sets you back on the bed, never once taking his lips off yours. He turns the both of you on your sides so that you're still facing one another and he lifts up your leg to give him a better angle. He continues pumping in and out of you and you can feel yourself coming back to the brink again very quickly. He seems to be to sense this and he lifts you up and sets you on top of him so youre riding him. You can barely hold yourself up and you place your dead weight on top of him as he thrusts up into you.

“Sammmm” you cry out as you try holding on to him, gripping and scratching at his shoulders. “Please” you beg, not knowing what you're begging for but he seems to understand. 

“Im so close sweetheart” he breathes in your neck and you feel his hips jerk erratically as he loses himself inside of you. The force of his orgasm causes you you come around him as you cry out his name. 

“Sammy…” You cry out again as aftershocks start clouding your vision. He lets you ride out the waves and your hips jerk as you milk every last ounce of pleasure you can from him. A few moments pass and he lifts you up off of his softening member and wraps you in the warmth of his gargantuan arms. You nuzzle against his chest and breath in the smell that is Sam. Musk and gunpowder along with sweat fill your nostrils and you becoming calm, your breathing slowly coming back into place. He kisses you hair and his fingers slowly trail up and down the curve of your spine.

You wake up to a dark hotel room and feel you're not alone. You sit up and reach for your gun under the pillow.

“No need for that sweetheart.” A familiar voice comes from the dark and in an instant the light from the single lamp switches on and you see Crowley sitting in the chair in the corner of the room holding a glass of scotch and a lit cigar. 

“Cant you read? It says no smoking.” You retort back, still not letting your grip off the gun. “What do you want Crowley, I did everything to reverse the spell.” You say mad at the fact you were woken so abruptly. 

“Oh I know, although of course you could have just burned the hex bag I hid in your duffell bag but the way you did it I think it turned out much nicer, don't you?” His words like molasses on his tongue. 

“How could you?” you ask bringing up and aiming the already cocked gun at him. 

“Tsk tsk tsk my darling. Don't get upset with me. This was all you. Plus now you have two men who now know how you really feel about them, and thats whats important.” He stands and walks over to you and you never let the sight of the gun leave his head. He swoops the gun out of your hands and leans down on the bed. You can smell the sulfur reeking from him and the whiskey lingers on his breath. He brings his lips to yours and kisses you deeply, leacing now escape because his hand was pinching the back of your neck. He pulls away and smiles that devilish grin.

“The deal is off, your soul is officially yours again. But if you three wankers try coming after me again, this next spell is going to be more severe. Chow my love.”

And with that he was gone just as Sam and Dean kicked down the door. 

“Where is he?” Dean demanded.

“I dont know.” You exclaim, still confused and fuzzy from waking up. Sam rushes to your side to hold you asking if you were okay.

“Look Im fine, the spell is lifted. Im so sorry Dean.” You say and Sam takes your hand in his. Dean looks at you and then looks at his baby brother.

“You know I have no problem sharing.” Sam said to his brother. Dean stood there for a minute and then came over to the two of you. He brushed a lock of hair behind your ear and looked at you longingly for a moment. He then kissed his lips to your temple and sat on the other side of you.

“I think I can share too.” He acquiesces, his hand squeezing lightly on your knee. And from that point forward you knew that you had everything you were going to need.


	5. Demonic Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley makes an appearance in order to make a bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been forever, I know! Thank you guys for sticking with me! Heres another chapter, I think I can squeeze at least one more out of this. Let me know what you think!

Your hair was blowing in the wind as you cruised at about 80 mph on the dark desolate highway. This moment was eerily similar to an Eagles song. The roar of the waves of the California beach could be heard above your car engine and your loud music. Sam and Dean were off somewhere saving the world from complete damnation and you were just helping them out with a local simple salt and burn. You hear your phone go off in your purse that was sitting on the passenger seat. It seems like someone was texting you a bunch of messages. It might be Dean asking you to take some naughty pictures for him, or Sam telling you how much he wanted to be inside you right now. The relationship you had with these boys was all but healthy. It was sick, and misogynistic and extremely codependent but they didn't seem to mind. Somehow it all worked out. Dean would fuck you hard and control your body and then Sam would make sweet passionate love to you. You had even switched it up and that was extremely hot. You were trying to convince the boys for a threesome but they seemed uncomfortable so you didn't push the subject further. That was seriously all you could think about. You just wanted both of your boys inside you at the same time, both men moaning your name in a different ear. You pull into the hotel and put the car in park. After checking in, you sit down on the bed and pull out your phone. Nine text messages, really? Only two were from Dean and one from Sam. Who the hell sends six text messages? You find you don't recognize the number but that quandary was quickly explained.

1:6 Hello Love, Crowley here  
2:6 Can I stop by your motel later  
3:6 Nothing serious, Just fancy a chat  
4:6 I think I can help you  
5:6 With your boys that is  
6:6 Look up.

Reading that last text sent chills up your spine and you do as it said.

“Hello Darling” Crowley said. 

“What could you possibly want from me now?” You snap, never happy to see this awful man. Sure he was handsome, yes, but he was evil. The king of evil for that matter. 

“Well I have a proposition for you my love.” He said as he paused to swirl the scotch in his glass. “I know you want the boys to, ya know, do you at the same time. I also know that you're willing to go to great lengths to get that to happen.”

You sit there in stunned silence. After a moment, you finally found your words. “So whats your proposition?” You say, your tongue burning just from even thinking of entertaining his propsal. His face splits into a wide smile and he steps closer to you.

“Well my pet, I will give you this vial, all you have to do is slip a drop or two in their beers, and they will be under your control for one hour. Thats it. You give them a beer, tell them you want to...do whatever you want to do to them, and they will think its their idea. Its manipulative, I know, but thats how I operate.” He smiles smugly at his apparent genius and waves a gleaming purple vial of liquid in front of your face.

“And what would I owe you in return?” You quip, nervous as to his response.

“All I want is the same courtesy you give the boys, preferably the courtesy you give Dean. You being my submissive, I must admit is exquisitely hot.” He says. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. 

“You want me to fuck you? Is that it? Thats not going to happen. I may want the brothers desperately, but not at the cost of sleeping with the enemy.” You retort as you stand up, somewhat disgusted at his offer. Another part of you was insanely turned on by the thought of letting the King of Hell take control of you. But no, theres no way you could do that. It just wouldn't be right. It was so wrong in all the wrong ways and you were twisted in the head for even considering it. No way. 

“Well, maybe I forgot to mention a tiny detail. If you dont do this, you will get an orgasm every time your around anything supernatural. Ghosts, Ghouls, Demons, etcetera.” His voice making love to the words rolling out of his mouth.

“Youre blackmailing me to sleep with you Crowley? Seriously, your minions in hell don't put out enough for you down there?” You replied in a snarky tone of voice. He couldn't do this could he? 

“Oh my love, but I am. You have no choice.” He said as he slipped off his coat. He snapped his fingers and you were naked. “Oh and I forgot to mention, if I find you faking it at any point, the deal is off and the curse I put on you will be permanent. So you actually have to come when I say come, do you understand?” He says in a deep, very serious tone. Oh shit, you couldn't believe how horny this was making you. This demon, the demon of all demons is blackmailing you to have sex with him and your pussy is aching for it. Theres something seriously wrong with you. No sane person would find this sexy at all. But you did. You nod your head and he gives you a hungry look up and down your naked body. 

“On your knees pet.” He orders as he snaps his fingers indicating to kneel in front of him. You do so and he unzips his fly and you thank God for those extra three inches. Well maybe you shouldn't be thanking God for anything at this point, hes probably real sick of your shit right about now. You take him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip again and again and you can hear his breathing becoming ragged. You take more of him in your mouth as you slick his member with your saliva. Once you feel him hit the back of your throat, you slowly pull back, slightly revealing your teeth, bringing a growl out of his mouth. Your lips tighten and you start sucking him off just like Dean would like. His hand is tangled in your hair and after a few moments he pulls your head away and orders you on the bed. You walk over to the bed and lie on your back. 

“My pussy is so wet for you my King.” You say as one hand ventures to your pussy and you start massaging your clit, while your other hand cups your breast and starts teasing your nipple. He looks down at you and he sheds the rest of his clothes. He dives down and lets his tongue explore you at an excruciatingly slow pace. He flicks his tongue over your clit, swirls its down and sticks it inside you, pulls back and repeats. Again and again. You moan softly as you arch your back and tease your nipples with your fingers. The stubble from his beard felt rough against the inside of your legs.

“Please Crowley, I need you inside me.” You huff aggravated by how much you really need him. He chuckles and his hot breath feels like fire between your thighs. He comes up and gets on his knees, positioning himself above you. He taps your clit with the head of his member and you moan with pleasure at the clapping sensation. 

“Youre not to come until I say, do you understand?” He asks inquisitively.

“Yes my King.” You reply through ragged breaths. No sooner had you spoken that sentence, he slammed himself inside of you-hard. You let out a yelp and you're not sure if its out of pain or pleasure. He set a rhythm that was so fast, he was just continuously and relentlessly pounding into your core, never missing your g-spot with every thrust. Within seconds you needed to come and your attempt to let him know this went unnoticed and verbalizing it was damn near impossible.

“Please...fuck...ahhhhhhh.” You cry out in a garbled voice. He smirks down at you and shakes his head, letting you know coming wasn't an option. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as every muscle in your body tenses trying to fight off this orgasm that was coming on stronger with every passing second. He leaned forward and placed his hands on your neck, cutting off your circulation, causing a gasp to leave your throat as you fought to breathe.

“You want to come pet?” You try to nod but any motion you made caused his hands to push harder on your neck. He picked up on that and let some pressure off so you could answer him.

“Yes Sir please.” You beg in a quiet raspy voice. He smiled and reapplied the pressure with his hands. You didn't know if you were going to come or pass out first.

“Come for me darling.” He ordered and your walls clenched down hard on his dick. He hissed as you could feel his hot demon load spilling inside you. Your orgasm was still going on as he slowed his hips and removed his hands. The blood rushing back to your head intensified your ongoing orgasm and you felt as if you would never come down from this high. You didnt even realize he had gotten up from the bed and stepped into his clothes. He says something to you but you pass out from pure euphoria and when you wake up the sun is shining. You turn over in the bed and see a purple vial on the nightstand with a note.

‘You were quite magnificent darling, as promised here is my part of the bargain. Use wisely, and remember its only good for one hour. Cheers.’

You place the vial in your duffel bag and sit on the edge of the bed and take a few deep breaths, reflecting on what you had done; wondering if you had the strength to live and let live. You walk the the bathroom and start the shower, and stand naked, looking at yourself in the mirror. Bruises frame the base of your neck and you sigh and hope you can pawn it off as a hunting injury. You step into the shower, letting the water scald your skin. Its at this point you say a prayer, as hopeless as it may be, that this will work.


	6. The Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting. Your patience means more to me than you'll ever know!

You let out a heavy breath and your sigh reverberates off the high ceilings of the bunker. You had been researching this stupid spell for days now, trying to find pros and cons to it; although you already had your mind made up. You put the books down and decide to go get some food. You toss your purse over your shoulder.

“You boys want anything?” You ask. Sam was on his laptop probably doing research and Dean was scanning through the latest Busty Asian Beauties addition. Dean looked up at you with a knowing smile.

“No Dean, There's still some pie left over from last night. Finish that first.” You say, his face falling at your words.

“I already did.” He whines. You give him a stern look and shake your head ‘no’.

“Well I wanna pick up some snacks then, I’ll drive.”

You look over to Sam and he just smiles up at you from his work. “Im fine thanks.” He says and returns his eyes back to the computer screen. You shrug and follow Dean out the door. Dean opens the passenger door for you and you give him a wink. He stops you from getting in and pushes you up against the side of the Impala, pressing his body into yours. Your face is in his hands and he kisses you hard, and you can feel his growing erection through his jeans, pushing himself into you. Your hands paw at his clothes attempting to bring him even closer to you. He pulls away and you're left to try and center yourself.

“Can I have some pie now?” He whispers in your ear. You lose it and it sends you into a fit of the giggles. He looks at you unimpressed at his humor.

“C’mon baby doll, lets get some grub.” He says as he tries to reign in your giggle fit. You get ahold of yourself and climb into the car, sliding right up next to him. He keeps his hand protectively on your thigh, squeezing slightly when he wants to see you bite your bottom lip. You smile up at him and wink, knowing it drives him crazy. This crazy ride was still surreal. Somehow the two of you made it back to the bunker without tearing each others clothes off. 

“Heya Sammy.” Dean says to his brother as he walks in the front door behind you, placing the case of beers on the table. “You wanna take a break from that research and get some fuel?” He asks. Sam nods and shuts his laptop down. The three of you eat in comfortable silence while watching the game. The Cowboys were up two touchdowns, whatever that meant. After dinner you change into some pjs and come back out to the living room where both of them look up at you, eyeing your short shorts and your tank top sans bra. Dean winks at you and you smile, heading for the kitchen.

“You boys want another beer?” You ask. Both of them say yes and you decide to put you plan into action. Grabbing three bottles of beer out of the fridge, you make a small tear on one of the labels of them so you can identify which one did not have the spell in it. Heaven forbid you got some of that juice too. You open you hand to reveal the glowing vial, pop open all three beers and pour two drops in the two bottles, swirl it around and bring them out to the boys - throwing the empty vial into the trash can on your way out .

“Here you go, handing the boys their beer, being careful not to reveal your secret. You were paranoid they would find out so you were taking every precaution possible. In unison the boys brought the long neck of the bottles to their lips and took a swig. Making a mental note, you look up at the clock on the wall; its 10:08pm, time starts now. You know Dean will want to ravish you soon so the next time he looks at you give him a wink. He gulps the rest of his beer and stands up.

“My bed...now!” He growls and you smile at him and then over at Sam.

“I think Sam should join us.” you quietly suggest, unsure of whether or not the spell was working. Dean looked down at his baby brother and gave him a knowing smile.

“Only if he can keep up with me.” Dean teases, and with that Sam jumps up takes you in his arms, slamming you into the wall behind you, crashing his lips to yours forcefully. You loved it when Sammy got rough. It was so hot - the way he would hold the back of your head, forcing you into him; it sent shivers down your spine. Sam looked up and winked at you, turned to his brother and nodded.

“Ok then, my room, everybody. NOW!” Dean ordered and you giggled with delight, the three of you shedding your clothes in the hallway on the way to the bedroom. 

You squealed with glee as you jumped naked into Dean's bed, and you turned towards the boys. The sight of both of the Winchesters standing in their birthday suits in front of you took your breath away. Both sets of arms on these men showed strength, and they both had hard, firm, chiseled abs. You smile as they walk toward you, Sam reaching the bed, reaching for you, your body putty in his hands. You moan into him as his lips touch yours and you feel another set of hands on your waist from behind. Dean settles in behind you and you can feel his erection pressing hard against the small of your back. Dean trails kisses across your back and shoulders, while Sam drags his teeth along your jaw. Your body awakes from inside from the thrill of both boys touching you at once. You had waited so long and it was finally here, the three of you shift positions so fluidly as if you had been doing this for years. Dean takes his dick and slides it between the fold of you, slicking himself up. You moan and buck your hips towards Sam and he grabs your hips and lifts you onto him as he leans back. You let out the breath you were holding as you adjust to his size. Dean comes behind you, lining himself up with your ass.

“You ready to take us both baby girl?” He asks. You nod and he slowly pushes himself into you, using your slick that was on his dick as lubrication. The three of you pause as you grow accustomed to the feeling of both of your lovers inside of you. Sam pulled your face down to meet his and kissed you deeply, and Dean picked up a rhythm, slowly moving himself in and out of your ass. You never felt so full.

“You ok?” Sam whispers in your lips and you nod, a moan breaking from your open mouth. 

“Move please Sam.” You whimper and he smiles up at you, moving his hips up and into you. Pleasure overwhelmed you as your g-spot was being hit from both the front and the back, and you tossed your head back. Dean grabbed you by the hair at the nape of your neck and pulled you up to him, engulfing your back in his chest. He scraped his teeth along your collarbone and pulled you down harder onto both of them. That elicited a moan from all of you and you smiled inside, never wanting to give this up. The building euphoria was becoming too much and you were mumbling both names, along with a bunch of obscenities. Both Sam and Dean were pulling you down onto them - Sam claiming your pussy and Dean owning your ass. 

“What do ya think Sammy, should we let her come?” Dean said to his brother, out of breath and still trying to keep a steady pace. Sam squeezed your hips, trying to get your attention but your eyes were still closed as you drowned in your blissful buildup. 

“I don't think she ready.” Sam teased, squeezing your hips again and you lifted your head up out of your haze just long enough to understand the gist of the conversation between the two brothers. 

“Please let me come Sam.” You whine. Dean growled and gripped the skin on your waist super tight pulling you into him.

“Im the only one who gets to tell you when to come, do you understand.” Dean says through gritted teeth in your ear.

“Yes Dean” You say, trying to focus on not coming as you were going to blow any second. Dean grabbed your waist and slammed you down onto both cocks hard.

“Ahhhhh” You cry out as you were filled to the brim.

“What did you say?” Dean growls in a low voice.

“Yes Daddy!” You scream out, correcting the error you weren't aware you made. They pound relentlessly into you and you beg both of them to let you come, not sure you'll be able to hold back much longer. Sam and Dean exchange a look and Dean nibbles on your neck. 

“Alright Baby Girl, come for us….come all over us.” Dean groans. You explode at his words and your orgasm flows through you. This must be what the angels and demons feel when they die - just all the energy youve ever had, bursting from every seam of your body. The feeling was so intense and it felt like every pore of your skin was tingling and on fire - from your scalp to your toes.

Dean comes first, followed right after by Sam; both of them moaning your name, dumping every last drop of come inside you. Eventually the three of you still and you lift your heavy head up and look at Sam, who smiles back at you. Dean pulls out of you and you fall forward onto Sam's chest. Catching his breath, Sam pulls out of you and sets you on the bed, on your belly. You moan as the lack of their warm skin is removed from you. The brothers talk amongst themselves at the edge of the bed. The spell flashes your mind and you lift your head up to check the time. 11:02pm. Six minutes left of the spell. Are they going to remember this? Will they figure out they were ‘drugged’? And if so, will they forgive you? 

“C’mon hun.” Sam says and lift you in his arms, taking you into the bathroom down the hall. He turned on the shower and soon the steam filled the room. 

“You want company?” He asks, and you nod, unsure you can speak just yet. He helps you into the shower and steps in behind you. The water flows down your body and it disguises the feeling of come leaking out of your body. You turn to Sam and smile up at him and you couldn't discern his expression. 

“Everything ok Sam?” You ask and he looks down at you, brow furrowed.

“What the hell just happened?” He asked as he clenched his jaw. You looked up and blinked in response, at first not understanding what he was asking. Before you could respond, Dean bursts through the door of the bathroom.

“What the fuck just happened?” Dean yelled. Sam looked down at you, a disgusted look on his face. 

“Did you do this?” Sam growled down at you. You nodded slowly. “Dry off, meet us in the library. Youre going to sit down and explain yourself. Do you understand?” Sam says softly. You could tell he was mad and you could do nothing but nod again. Sam steps out of the shower and grabs the only towel on the rack and wraps it around himself.

“Im gonna kill her!” You hear Dean bellow. Sam says something inaudible and you sink down into the tub as tears roll down your cheeks. How are you going to explain this to them? Theyll never understand. Its at this point you think this may be the beginning to the end of your relationship with the Winchester brothers.


	7. Betrayal

You pull on your bathrobe over your shoulders and tie it around you, hugging yourself tight in the process. Walking out of the steamy bathroom, you slowly make your way to the library, your bare feet quietly slapping on the hardwood floor. Turning the corner, your heart jumps out of your chest when Sam and Dean come into your view. 

“You son of a bitch! You knew this was off limits, we talked about that Y/N!” Dean” yelled, getting in your face. His eyes were wide and his pupils almost completely blown.

“Take it easy Dean.” Sam said softly, trying to soothe his brother. He came up and looked down at you; you've never felt so small. “You betrayed our trust, you're aware of this, right?” Sam said in a hushed tone, trying to mask his anger. Nodding is the only response you can muster, not trusting your voice. 

“So what black magic did you conjure up for this huh?” Dean snapped, his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the table. Normally that sight of his jaw clenching and his eyes burning right through you would make you horny instantly, but this time it sent shivers up and down your spine. 

“It was a spell.” You say softly, finally testing your voice.

“Well no shit sherlock!” Dean exclaimed, still fuming mad. Sam shot him a look telling him to ease up, to which Dean gave his younger brother the glare of Medusa. 

“Where did you get the spell?” Sam asked, still mad but holding on to his senses, unlike his brother. You pause before you answer, knowing that revealing would most definitely aggravate an already delicate situation. Your lack of reply, gets them fired up more.

“Answer him!” Dean growled, his voice almost cracking.

“Crowley.” You sigh, exasperated. The boy's mouth dropped open and for the first time since this all started they were silent. “Look he blackmailed me, I had no choice but to take the potion!” You wail, tears streaming down your cheeks. “He said if I didn't take it, he would make me have...an episode or whatever every time I came close to something supernatural.” 

“And what did he get in return?” Sam asked cautiously, afraid of the answer. You didn't reply and your hands started shaking. Dean let out a growl inpatient for your answer.

“Uhm….it was...uh.” You stammer. Dean took a step towards you dropping his arms and naturally putting his body in a fighting stance.

“I had to have sex with him!” You cry, releasing the weight off your shoulders.

“What?” Both Winchesters shout in unison.

“He came to my hotel room and blackmailed me for sex, said he wanted the same treatment that I give Dean, said that if I had no other choice and I didn't. He fucked me, and I liked it! Ok, I'm sorry. I get it, I betrayed you guys and from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. I just wanted both of you together because I'm to insecure and scared to choose between the both of you!” You let out a sigh of relief, and took a few deep breaths, recovering from your rant. “Ill pack my things and be gone by tonight.” You whimper and you turn around to head back to your room.

“Can we come in?” Sam says as he peak into your doorway. You nod without making eye contact. He sits on the bed with his hands in his lap and his eyes on the floor. “So Dean and I talked and you can stay.” He said nonchalantly. “On one condition.” He continued.

“What's that?” You say, your voice coming out of your throat in a whisper.

“We get to punish you.” A voice from the doorway beams. You look up and meet your favorite pair of green eyes and a flood of relief flows through you. “And you're not gonna like it.” Your smile fades as the word punishment sinks in. Something inside you turns with excitement, anticipation and a little bit of fear.


End file.
